Ollie Loves Ginny
by Kleine Snowdrop
Summary: Chapter 4 Oliver and Ginny, this is the sequel to Ginny's Purple Chicken Pox and Oliver's Luck. Please read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ollie Loves Ginny

Author: Kleine Snowdrop

Pairing: Oliver/Ginny

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything in the Harry Potter Universe.  Nor do I want to own the books, I think she who does is doing a wonderful job, and have nothing but respect for her works.  But I repeat I am getting nothing from this, not at all.

A/N: This story is set about one year after Oliver's Luck.  Reposted after it was removed.

Ollie Loves Ginny

Oliver Wood was woken at an ungodly early morning hour.  3:42 A.M. to be exact.  Ginny and her brothers had arrived at the apartment they shared a half an hour earlier from a night drinking.  All of her brothers had gone drinking.  Fred would be getting married in exactly one week.  This was a very Weasley way to celebrate.

 Oliver being a professional quidditch player could sleep just about anywhere.  He was not woken when the drunken clan of rambunctious Weasleys stumbled through the door.  He slept through the wars that they engaged in.  The furniture had been flipped and bodies tossed around.  He even slept through the chortling and the start of the water fight.

It was the water fight that did him in…wait no; it was after the water fight.  It was when Ginny and her older brothers stood around his bed trying not to giggle as they all pointed their squirt guns at Oliver.

"On my mark," Ginny slurred nodding at her brothers. She counted slowly to three, "Fire!!"

Seven streams of ice-cold water hit Oliver in the face.  He bolted awake and sat straight up in his bed.  

"Bloody hell," he groaned trying in vain to block the water.  His initial thought was that who ever invented squirt guns should be hung upside-down by their toes, or something just as bad.  He lost his train of thought when both twins jumped on his bed

"Hold him down!" Ron shouted waving his arms around like a windmill.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Oliver mumbled incoherently.

"Target practice," Fred guffawed grabbing one of Oliver's bare arms.

"Ginny," George giggled, "did you know that Oliver only wears pants while he sleeps."

"Oh, he wears pants?" came the innocent reply, "I'll be all this time and I never saw him in pants."

Still giggling George grabbed Oliver's other arm and he and Fred held Oliver down.

"Charlie, his other leg," Bill whispered loudly winking at his brother.  Silently, or so he thought, Charlie grabbed the star quidditch player's left leg.  They held him down for the remaining three Weasleys.  Percy, Ron and Ginny all emptied their guns on Oliver's broad chest.

"Stop it, come on guys, stop it," Oliver pleaded all the while laughing, "that tickles."

Ginny, Percy and Ron switched places with Fred, George, and Bill.  Ginny kissed Oliver's wet nose.

"Sorry," she whispered, "me talked they into it."  Her brothers all took turns squirting Oliver with water, once all the guns were emptied of water they all collapsed on the floor in Ginny and Oliver's bedroom.  Dripping Oliver crept out of bed and checked on his girlfriend's family.  He really didn't want anyone to choke while hung over.  He went to the bathroom and dried off and went into Ginny's old room to sleep.

Oliver woke up later that morning to seven hung over Weasleys.  He walked out of the room and put on a pot of coffee.  He watched as one redheaded blur shot out of his room, followed soon after by an identical red blur.  It was payback time.  

Oliver knew that soon he would have six grumpy wizards on his hand and one prickly witch, and having taken all their wands the night before; he wanted to have some fun.  Oliver started cooking breakfast, eggs and bacon.

He chuckled into his coffee as he watched them stumble out of the bedroom holding their stomachs. 

"Good morning," he said cheerfully as they stumbled in to the bright sun lit room.  Oliver had opened the drapes so that the morning light would shine into the apartment.

In response he heard seven distinct groans, grumbles and a choice of curse words.  He looked at each Weasley.  Red hair was sticking out; skin was pale which caused their freckles to stand out.  All were still wearing their muggle clothes from the night before, bright greens, yellows, reds, oranges, polka dots, and stripes.

"Well, if it isn't sleeping beauty," he said as Ginny blearily made her way to the coffee pot.

"Go away," she growled pouring a cup of coffee.

"What in hell is that noxious smell?" Charlie asked as he fell on to the empty couch.

"That would be my breakfast," Oliver smirked, "eggs, bacon, coffee, orange juice, toast, and, butter would you care for any?"

"Shit no!" Bill exclaimed, "The bastard is trying to kill us."

"Bill, no bloody need to scream," Percy grimaced as he too spoke loudly.  Oliver went over to the television and turned it on loudly.  Charlie who had been rummaging in the cupboards nearly fell on to the floor when he heard the loud voices.  

"MERLIN'S BALLS," he shouted as he gripped the cupboard doors to keep from falling.

"I regret you ever giving him that piece of monkey shit, Percy," Ron groaned.

"Don't you have any bloody hangover potions?" Charlie asked.

"Nope," Oliver said.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, NOPE, YOU SODDING GIT!!" Ginny shrieked.

"SHUT UP!" Fred and George shouted in unison holding their hands over their ears.

"Well, I have to go to practice, now," Oliver yawned, "thanks for the wakeup call this morning."

He walked out the door slamming it.  Suddenly his head popped back into the room, "oh yeah, and clean this mess up, beloved" he said slamming the door again.  They all hear Oliver's deep laughter ringing down the hall.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny and her brothers managed to clean up the mess that they had made.  It took them a while because once they found the hangover cures, had that Oliver hidden, he had to be cute and leave them little clues, they decided to plan some revenge for the quidditch player.  That and they all had to floo their better halves and explain what happened and where they were.

Ginny sat on her counter around four-thirty that afternoon eating some ice cream.  She had made plans to have dinner with Seamus and Dean.  She was sitting there with her chocolate peanut butter ice cream remembering how their friendship evolved into what it is today.

It was in her fifth year that they became good friends.  It began on the Hogwarts express and then later when Seamus was dating then girlfriend Padma Patil, Ginny and Dean spent a lot of time together, not to mention that they were dating as well.  Some time in that year they became inseparable. 

_Ginny had been sitting in a compartment on the train.  Ron and Hermione were both prefects and Harry was moping.  Both twins were involved in a long chess match with Lee Jordan, so Ginny was alone in her compartment reading a muggle novel.  The door was opened and entered Seamus and Dean arguing about football and quidditch._

_"Ginny, quidditch or football?" Seamus asked her._

_"Quidditch," she said without looking up from her book._

_"QUIDDITCH!!" Dean exclaimed, "How could you say that? My own girlfriend."_

_"Easy, she has taste," Seamus commented._

_"The only way that she could think that is if she has never seen a good football game," Dean said reaching into his bag and pulling out a muggle notebook.  "Here Ginny I will show you the ins and outs of the greatest sport known to man."_

_"But Dean said that you would be telling her about football not quidditch."_

_Ginny rolled her eyes as Dean and Seamus continued to debate the issue both trying to get her to change sides.  _

"Oh dear, Dean I think that we need to take her to St. Mungo's," Ginny was too caught up in thought that she hadn't hear the two gryffindors, until she was startled by Seamus' soft brogue.

"SEAMUS FINNEGAN!" she shrieked.  

"VIRGINIA WEASLEY!"

"Don't you know how to knock?"

"VIRGINIA WEASLEY, don't you have any manners?  You just sit there and do not welcome your dearest mates," Dean scolded mockingly.  With an impish grin Ginny leapt off the counter and threw herself into Dean who was shoved back into to Seamus and the three fell on to the couch.

"Hi boys," she said coyly.  Untangling themselves they got up off the couch and Ginny grabbed her cloak.  Silently they apparated to a small restaurant that Dean was fond of.

"Man, I can't believe that they seated us in a dark corner," Seamus whined. 

"I'm surprised that they let you two back in here after last time," Dean told him.

"What," Ginny protested, "that was months ago."

"Yeah and it's not like swing dancing on tables is illegal," Seamus muttered, "and they didn't kick us out or anything, we did leave."

"Yeah right as they were coming over to kick us out."

"That's their problem and anyways Dean, I think that it was you and Parvati's serenading of random people that nearly got us kicked out."

"No, it was probably your response to the manager, Ginny, that would have done it, and I quote, 'No, Madame I am not at all drunk, although the idea of waking up with you would drive me to drink,' I don't think HE liked it."

"That was Parvati, honestly."

"Well on another subject what did you do last night Gin?" Dean asked giving her a cheeky grin.

"Drinking with my brothers."

"I saw Oliver this morning."

"Yeah, really, me too," she quipped.

"How was Ginny's old boy?" Seamus quipped.

"He seemed in good spirits," Dean remarked, "even after the night he had."

"I must say that after this morning he better not run into my brothers."

"What happened?" a very confused Seamus asked.

"Our little Ginny and her big, scary brothers got wasted last night," Dean explained.

"And it would seem that we managed to get a hold of squirt guns and my poor Oliver was the one to get soaked with water."

"Poor Oliver," Seamus snorted with laughter.  

"Why on earth does Oliver put up with it?" Dean asked.

"Because, Ollie loves Ginny," Seamus said, "although I have no clue as to why."

"Gin, that hurt," he whined after Ginny stomped on his foot.  

"So Dean why is it that we eat here," Ginny asked changing the subject from her wonderful relationship with Oliver.

"If we didn't then I would have to let you into my restaurant and I am not ready to take this to the next step in our relationship."

"Deany don't you love us," Seamus asked giving his best friend cow eyes.

"That depends, do you plan on entering MY restaurant anytime soon?"

"So this is a conditional love," Ginny stated scandalized.

"Our love for you Dean is unconditional."

"Yeah, Dean, Seamus and I will love you till the cows come home."

"Even after the cows come home," Seamus added, "we love you Dean."

"Even if you don't love us."

Dean groaned and put his head in his hands.  He was tempted to bang his head on the table, but the arrival of their dinner stopped him.  They kept a level of comfortable chatter up while they ate.  There were no antics today.  No serenading and dancing on tables, just three friends that were enjoying each other's company.  

After supper they went their separate ways.  Dean went home to Lavender, Seamus apparated to the Malfoy Manor where he and Elena lived with Draco and Madina, and Ginny went back to the flat that she shared with Oliver.

"Wish me luck," Seamus had said.

"WHAT?" Ginny and Dean said together.

"Draco is getting on my nerves, but Elena doesn't want to leave her brother."

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked curiously.

"I really do not know, I love Elena and I don't want to lose her, but I cannot live there anymore."

"Tell her, she will understand, and if she does not, then she isn't worth it."

"Thanks Gin," Seamus said then he hugged her tightly.  Ginny kissed them both goodbye and watched them apparate away.

Ginny walked into her home and was greeted by the sight of Oliver doing dishes.

"Hey Gin," he said, "did you have fun with the boys?"

"We had a blast."

"That's nice, you're not drunk are you."

"No."

"Armed?"

"No," she said raising an eyebrow.

"Good," Oliver said, and then he took the spray head and sprayed her with the sink water.  

Ginny screamed as she was hit with the stream of hot water.  

"Is that too hot?" asked Oliver as turned on the cold water on full.  Ginny stood there sopping wet dripping water on the kitchen floor.  

"You'll pay for this Oliver Wood," she threatened stalking closer to him.  She cornered him in the hall leading to their bedroom.  She pressed her body against his.  Still dripping water she wrapped her arms around his neck.  Very slowly she brought his head down to meet hers.  She kissed him very slowly, he moaned as she pulled away.  Slowly she kissed his neck, and even slower she ran her fingers trough his hair.  He groaned and tried to claim her lips.  She pulled back and placed a finger on his lips.  

"This was your punishment Oliver, deal with it," she said as she brushed a strand of hair behind his ear.  "Now, I have things to do."

With that Ginny skipped down the hall and went into their room to change.  Oliver stood there staring in shock at Ginny.  Oliver was still standing there when Ginny emerged from the room in dry clothes.

"Don't just stand there, Ollie," she said smirking at him, "if you don't change out of those wet things then you will get sick."

Oliver went and changed his clothes as well.  He joined her in the living room where she was doing paperwork.  He sat across from her pouting slightly.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, don't look at me like that."

"It's not my fault that you're a tease," Oliver said; Ginny smirked.

"I love you."

"Yeah sure you do," he said, "if you weren't my best friends baby sister, I'd…"

"You'd what?"

"This," he said and pushed Ginny onto the couch.  He straddled her and ran his fingers through her red locks.  He kissed her tenderly, and caught her arms as she tried to encircle his neck.  Running his rough hands up her arms he pinned them above her head.  He kissed her sensually again.  When he pulled way he looked at her flush and breathing heavily under him.  He played with the buttons on her silk shirt.  He kissed a trail down her neck and he stopped at the first button.  He unbuttoned it revealing her freckled skin.  He placed kisses on the bare skin as he opened the shirt.  Slowly he pushed it off her shoulders.  Suddenly he released her hands.  She groaned as he placed a light kiss on her lips.  With a smirk he rolled off her warm body.

"I love you too, Gin."

"Oliver," she gasped.

"Yes," he said grinning wickedly.

"You had better finished what you started."

"With pleasure," he said staying right where he was.  Ginny glared at him, "Oh, you meant right now."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Ollie Loves Ginny

Oliver groaned at pounding on his door.  Ginny kissed him on the forehead before rolling off of him to open the door.  She buttoned up her blouse before she opened the door.  Standing outside in the dim hallway was a woman with long blond, with the occasional blue streaks, hair examining the wallpaper carefully.  

"LUNA," Ginny Shrieked.

"GINNY!" Luna responded in a much similar tone as Ginny pulled her into the flat, and hugged her tightly.

"Oliver, this is Luna Lovegood," Ginny said, "I don't know if you knew her, she was a Ravenclaw in my year."

"Hello, Oliver," Luna said softly, "I believe that Puddlemore is due for an appearance at the world cup soon, however the ministry may be trying to prevent this from happening."

"Nice to meet you, Luna."

"Ginny," Luna said turning back to Ginny, "I believe that you may have a colony of blue welsh fireflies living in your walls."

"Really Luna," Ginny said.  Oliver caught her eyes and gave Ginny a puzzled look.

"Yes," she said.

"When did you get back from Japan?" Ginny asked.

"About a week ago," Luna replied vaguely.  Luna had been traveling since she had graduated Hogwarts.  She worked largely in the field of researching and training and the care of mysterious magical creatures.  

"What were you studying?" Ginny asked curious to know what her roving friend had been up to.  

"The relationships between thestrals and dragons."

"Oh," Ginny said.

"What have you been up to?"

"Not much, just work, and Oliver here." Ginny said patting Oliver's thigh.  

"Well I just stopped by to see if you wanted to join me and Victor for supper tomorrow night."

"Victor?" Ginny asked slyly.

"Krum."

"Really," Ginny said; her interest perked, "for how long?"

"Almost a year and a half, we met while I was in Russia nearly two years ago."

"Congratulations. Now that you mention it there had been something in Witches Weekly about it," Ginny said.

"Krum is a good guy," Oliver said, he and the Bulgarian seeker had met on numerous occasions over the years.  Both men were on good terms with the other.  

"Thank you, Oliver," Luna said, "He speaks highly of you as well. So supper?"

"Of course."

"Alright," Luna said with a huge smile on her face, "Well sorry for interrupting, I am meeting Victor in twenty minutes."

"Bye hon," Ginny said embracing Luna.

"Bye darling."  Luna blew Oliver a kiss as she walked out the door.

"Interesting," Oliver commented after Luna left.

"Oliver," Ginny warned, "Luna Lovegood is one of my dearest friends."

"I understand," Oliver said.

"She was often made fun of for her off the wall personality, and unique beliefs."

"So her and Victor," he said changing the subject quickly.  

"I have not seen Luna look so happy since she dated Fred in our seventh year."

"Luna dated Fred," Oliver asked.  He had never known this.  After all Hermione and Fred had been together for a long time.

"Yeah, she was head over heels for him.  Fred adored Luna too."

"Then what happened?"

"Luna wanted to travel, and in her line of work it was almost necessary, and Fred had already settled into the routine of working and living in Diagon Alley."

"That's it they broke up over that."

"No, Luna tried to keep it working, but she was always gone," Ginny explained, "and Fred got lonely, and Hermione was there."

"Hermione broke them up."

"Not really, it was over before Hermione made her move on Fred.  And Luna went to Sweden to find her crumple-horned Snorkack with a broken heart.  That I didn't think had healed, until I saw her today."

The next day Luna showed up on their doorstep once again, this time with Victor in tow.  Luna and Ginny had spent the night talking via floo and decided that the best way to catch up was to spend the day together.  Luna and Victor were staying with Luna's father outside of Ottery St. Catchpole.  

"Come in," Oliver said ushering the couple in.  Ginny was bustling in the kitchen preparing breakfast.  Luna spied her and went in the kitchen to join her.

"Hello Wood," Victor said, his Bulgarian accent very noticeable.

"Krum," Oliver said, "how's the season going?"

"Fine, you?"

"Good."

In the kitchen Ginny and Luna were laughing about the discussion choice between the two men.

"Luna," Ginny said after she regained control, "can you believe that we both ended up with professional quidditch players."

"Yeah, who would have thought?" Luna said, "Me and you with quidditch players, not even Trewlaney could have predicted it"

That is providing Trewlaney could have made an accurate prediction to save her soul."

"Hey gentlemen," Luna called in that hazy voice of hers, "Ginny and I are going to have breakfast, and you two are welcome to join us, providing that you leave the quidditch discussions in the other room."

Grunting and grumbling both Oliver and Victor entered the kitchen where Luna was setting the table.  Oliver kissed Ginny on the cheek and sat down.  Victor sat down next to Luna and took her hand in his.  He smiled at her and kissed her palm.  Ginny placed the eggs on the table and sat down in the remaining seat.  The four of them ate and talked about subjects other than quidditch.  Ginny and Luna filled the boys in on what they had planned to do for the day.  

About an hour later they went to Daigon Alley, then they decided to wander around their home.  They flooed to Luna's house and from there walked into Ottery St. Catchpole.  From there Ginny managed to convince Luna to have tea at the burrow.

"Ginny," Luna said, giving Ginny a warning smile, "I don't think that you mother would enjoy having me for tea."

"Luna, my mother won't mind."

"Ok," Luna said as wrapped her arm around Victor's waist.  "What do you say, babe?"

"It will be fine with me," he said.

"Oliver?" Ginny asked taking her own boyfriend's hand.

"Sure, why not."

"Great," Ginny smiled.  They walked to the burrow, and Ginny let them all in.  

"MUM," she called.

"I'm upstairs Gin," Molly called down the stairs, "I'll be down stairs in a minute."

The four of them sat down at the table and waited for Molly to come down stairs.  Molly and Hermione had been cleaning out the attic of the burrow when Ginny stopped by.  So they finished up what they were doing and went down the stairs.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny got up and put on the teapot.  Luna stood to help her, but Ginny stopped her.

"You don't have to help me, you are a guest," Ginny told the other woman.  Luna smiled and went to go sit back down.  However Viktor grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her down into his lap.

"Viktor," she shrieked, giggling.  Ginny smiled as she witnessed this.  She exchanged a glace with Oliver.  Oliver got up and wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.  They stood there watching the other couple.  Luna was still on Viktor's lap.  Viktor was whispering something to her.

"VIKTOR KRUM," Luna tried to scold him.  Her a face was bright red, "that was inappropriate."

"What was?" Ginny asked smiling slightly."

"Viktor was whispering Bulgarian obscenities in my ear."

"And very lovely ears they are," Viktor smirked as he played her earrings.

"I just don't think that Mrs. Weasley would appreciate Bulgarian obscenities being uttered in her house.

"Of course she would, my mother appreciates all obscenities uttered in this house," Fred said as he entered the kitchen.  "Hello Luna."

"Fred, how are you," Luna asked politely.  Ginny smiled tightly at Oliver, both had noticed that the tension in the room had increased ten-fold.  

"Fred," Ginny said, "I did not know that you are here."

"Of course, Gin, Mum and Herm are upstairs cleaning and or plotting to get me to finally set a date for the wedding."

"I guess that you and Hermione will be joining us for tea?"

"Why naturally," Fred said sitting down in the chair that Luna vacated.  

"So Luna, are you going to introduce me to your Bulgarian friend?"

"Fred, this is Viktor Krum, Viktor this is Fred Weasley," Luna said, shooting a glare at Ginny.

"I have heard a lot about you, Fred," Viktor said tactfully, "it is a pleasure to meet you."

"All good I assume."

"Actually no," Viktor said candidly.  

"Mum," Ginny yelled anxiously up the stairs, "Tea is done."

"Coming dear," Molly said as she came down the stairs.  She and Hermione stopped when they saw the scene in the kitchen.  Oliver was grabbing some more chairs and Ginny was talking to Luna.  Fred was grabbing things from the kitchen.  And Viktor still had not let Luna off his lap,  

"Ginny, dear, you did not tell me that you were bringing company to tea," Molly said softly, she had recognized Luna Lovegood.

"Sorry mum, but Luna and I wanted to spend the day together," she said, "you remember Luna Lovegood."

"Of course," Molly said, "how are you, Luna dear?"

"Quite fine," she said, "and you Mrs. Weasley?"

"I am doing wonderfully, seeing as how I am helping to plan Fred and Hermione's wedding," Molly said without a thought, she mentally chided herself as her daughter glared at her.  

"Yes, I heard about that, congratulations to the both of you, Fred, Hermione," Luna said.

"Perhaps you would like another chair, Luna," Hermione said.

"Luna might, Herm-own-ninny," Viktor said before kissing Luna's neck, "but I prefer having Luna right here."

"Oh, everyone this is Viktor Krum," Luna said blushing after she realized that she had not introduced him.  Ginny pulled a seat next to Oliver; she smiled at him and took his hand under the table.

"Luna just got back from Japan," Ginny said as Molly poured the tea.

"That's nice" Molly said, "Did you enjoy your stay?"

"Yes."

"When did you meet Viktor?" Hermione asked.

"Nearly three years ago," Viktor said,

"So Viktor," Oliver started changing the subject, "what are Bulgaria's chances this year for the world cup?"

"Pretty good," he answered, "and what do you make of puddlemore's?"

"Not bad."

"Don't stand a chance against Ireland," Luna said.

"What is it with you women and Ireland?" Oliver demanded.

Ginny and Luna looked at each other and smirked, "Lynch".

"It is true that Ireland is good, but Bulgaria is in a different division," Viktor said glaring at his lover and Oliver pouted at Ginny muttering something about seekers.

So the conversation turned to a topic that no one feared accidentally mentioning the fact that Luna and Hermione both ended up with the other's first love. During tea Fred thought back on his relationship with Luna and realized with a jolt that he was jealous of Viktor, because she had been his first real love.  And he realized that a part of him would always love her even though he was in love with Hermione and that was not going to change.  But a part of him finally understood what Luna had to go through he had started seeing Hermione.

Hermione on the other hand could not figure out what Viktor saw in Luna.  Hermione had never cared for Luna and found her childish behavior rather tiring.  But she held her tongue and watched them and reluctantly saw that they did love each other, she could see it in the way that Viktor absently played with Luna's earrings and focused on Luna even when talking with others.  She saw that Luna always supported Viktor, even in the trivial things such as quidditch.

"So, did you ever find the crumpled-horned snorkacks?" Fred asked, shooting a sharp look at his fiancée when she snorted at the comment.  Luna's eyes lit up.  There had been a time when Fred and Luna had planned to go snorkack hunting.

"Why yes, we did actually," she said, "and yes, Hermione, there is factual verification, it is all in a rather interesting history of the search, they were found after it was discovered that they seemed to have made a mistranslation in the maps and we had been searching in the wrong area, they were in Switzerland and not Sweden."

"Really," Hermione said.

"Yes, it is a fascinating book, I would loan you my copy, but it is in Viktor's manor in Bulgaria, perhaps my father would loan you his."

"I do not think that your vater would be happy if his book was removed," Viktor said to Luna.

"Oh, of course not, silly me," Luna giggled, "Viktor and I should really be going," she jumped off his lap and pulled him giggling towards the door.

"It was a lovely visit," Viktor said cordially as Luna blew kisses to everyone in the room.

Ginny smiled as her oldest friend made her grand exit.  She knew not where Luna would be headed, but she knew that they would see each other again because they always did.

She and Oliver flooed home and Ginny smiled up at him.

"So love," she said, "where did we leave of before my favorite eccentric friend interrupted us the other day?"

"Right here," he said gathering her in his arms and kissing her passionately on her lips

The End


End file.
